


Secret things

by orcamermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/pseuds/orcamermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vaguely fluffy drabble thing from Remus' POV about his relationship with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago but for some reason I've never published it anywhere until now?

Sirius. Impossible, beautiful Sirius, who kissed him when his scars were fresh and ugly and the smell of wolf was on him; who made him laugh as he waited, shivering and afraid, in the Shrieking Shack; who crawled into his bed each night, lighting his wand and breathing into the curve of Remus’ neck until the tremors stopped. They whispered secret things, fingers interlaced and knees overlapping. They never fucked in the dormitory, but neither liked sleeping alone, and Hogwarts beds were big. After class they would grab the Map and sneak off to some secret alcove for something quick and hot and breathless. If there was a new scar, Sirius would trace it with his thumb in the shaking aftermath, before Remus managed a hoarse Evanesco for the mess and they returned to the common room with crooked ties and tousled hair. Sometimes he was woken abruptly by Sirius, eyes aglow with inspiration, and in the warm summer night he would drape the Cloak over them before dragging him down to the lake. As they swam naked, pale bodies glowing in the darkness, Sirius pulled him close and kissed him through wet black curls. Remus laughed – a wide, toothy grin that tugged at his scars and crinkled his eyes – and the moon, waxing and swollen above them, lost its grip for a moment.


End file.
